Chris Argent
Christopher Chris Argent fue uno de los principales antagonistas de la serie Teen Wolf durante la primera y segunda temporada. A partir de la tercera temporada deja de ser antagonista, manteniendo el rango de personaje recurrente. A partir de la sexta temporada es un personaje principal. Inicio Chris es el padre de Allison, el interés romántico de Scott McCall durante las dos primeras temporadas, y protagonista de la serie. Chris es hijo de Gerard y hermano de Kate Argent, y por tradición familiar su misión es cazar hombres lobo, sin embargo, el origen de esta tradición familiar es aún desconocida. A pesar de su condición de cazador y sus constantes batallas con Derek y Scott, Chris nunca ha asesinado a ningún Hombre Lobo durante el transcurso de la serie. Estuvo casado con Victoria Argent hasta la segunda temporada cuando ella se suicida por seguir el código de la familia, que se debe aplicar cuando un Argent es mordido por algún ser sobrenatural. Lo que significa que debe morir para no ser asesinado los cazadores. Primera Temporada Chris es un cazador y desde el capitulo 1x01 (Wolf Moon) cuando le dispara a Scott en el brazo, se inicia una rivalidad que se extendería a lo largo de la serie. Tiene su primer enfrentamiento en la serie con Derek en una estación de gas, donde se burla de él, además de romperle una de las ventanas de su coche. Cuando encuentra a Allison y Scott juntos por primera vez, le cuenta a Scott la historia de cómo matar a un perro rabioso, en forma de amenaza. Él y otros cazadores disparan múltiples veces contra Derek, después que Scott lo culpara por los recientes ataques de animales. Chris se entera que Scott es un Hombre Lobo por Jackson, bastante alterado se dirige al baile de la escuela, donde atropella a Scott, este salta sobre el coche y se transforma en Lobo, revelándose también por primera vez frente a Allison. Después de enterarse que su hermana Kate rompió el código de los cazadores al haber asesinado inocentes al quemar la casa de la familia Hale, Chris la confronta, evitando además que matara a Scott. Cuando muere Kate, Chris altera la escena del crimen para que Kate sea vinculada en la conspiración contra los Hale. Segunda Temporada thumb|left|300px|Chris Argent amenazando a Scott.Al comienzo de la temporada, Chris le prohíbe a Allison y Scott verse. Chris comienza a entrenar a Allison, secuestrándola y atándola en la casa de los Hale. Cuando se enfrenta por primera vez contra el Kanima, le dispara en múltiples ocasiones creyéndolo muerto, pero la criatura se levanta y lo ataca. Chris conversa con su padre y este le revela información importante sobre el Kanima. Chris le muestra a Allison los cuerpos de las personas asesinadas por el Kanima, para que ella se dé cuenta de lo grave de la situación, y le explica que es su obligación proteger a los humanos. Chris y Gerard, con la ayuda de Allison, le tienden un trampa a Jackson, pero en cambio, terminan enfrentándose con Derek y Boyd . Esa misma noche, Chris descubre que su esposa, Victoria, fue mordida por un Hombre Lobo (Derek) al intentar matar a Scott. Chris ayuda a su esposa a quitarse la vida, así evitando que esta se convierta en Lobo, y después debe consolar a Allison por la tragedia. Cuando Allison decide vengarse por la muerte de su madre, atrapa a Erica y Boyd y los tortura hasta casi matarlos, pero Chris la detiene y la reprende, pues va en contra del Código de Cazadores, y se empieza a dar cuenta que su hija se parece cada vez más a Kate. Tras la discusión ayuda a Erica y Boyd a escapar del lugar. Al final de la temporada, ayuda a llevar el cuerpo de Jackson a Derek, pero una vez este se transforma lo ataca y lo aparta, Chris desarmado solo puede observar el desenlace. Tercera Temporada (A) Después de los eventos de la segunda temporada, Chris decide renunciar a ser un cazador. Hace un acuerdo con Allison en el cual deciden quedarse en Beacon Hills, pero manteniendose alejados de cualquier cosa sobrenatural, por su seguridad. thumb|300px|Allison y Chris Argent.Scott lo busca para que le ayude a atrapar a Boyd y Cora cuando escapan, pero Chris le indica que su mundo acabó con su familia. Al final decide aceptar a ayudarlo cuando descubre todos los asesinatos que han causado. Con la ayuda de Derek, Isaac y Scott atrapan a Boyd y Cora en la sala de calderas del instituto. Chris insiste en mantenerse alejado de los Hombres Lobo, pero Allison le dice que sus amigos son lo único que tiene después de la casi completa desaparición de su familia. En visto de esta petición, empieza a investigar sobre los recientes homicidios, y recurre a su padre para indagar sobre la Manada de Alfas. Después de rastrear los asesinatos del Darach, Chris logra predecir un nuevo homicidio, llega a tiempo para evitar el sacrificio, salvando así la vida de la futura víctima. Chris ayuda a Cora a escapar del hospital, y cuando Allison atrae a Kali y los gemelos, Chris les dispara varias veces, pero todos logran escapar. Chris se prepara junto a Allison y Isaac para ir tras Jennifer, pero un momento decide sacrificarse. Chris es secuestrado junto a Melissa McCall y al alguacil Stilinski en el Nemeton. Finalmente, Chris es rescatado, con los otros prisioneros. Más tarde, él y Allison deciden usar sus habilidades en la cacería para proteger a quienes no puedan hacerlo por sí mismo de lo sobrenatural. Tercera Temporada (B) Chris entra a la habitación de Allison y la encuentra semidesnuda junto a Isaac, bastante molesto pide hablar con ella y le reclama que se haya involucrado con un Hombre Lobo nuevamente. Cuando unos misteriosos guerreros demoníacos aparecen en la ciudad, Chris cree que están detrás de él. Le pide guardar el secreto a Isaac y Allison por 24 horas mientras trata de resolver el misterio. Por la noche, llega a su casa malherido y cae en el suelo. thumb|left|300px|Chris de 18 años.Mientras se recupera, le cuenta a Scott, Isaac y Allison una historia cuando él tenía 18 años, fue enviado por su padre a una negociación con la Yakuza. Mientras se encontraba en el sitio el jefe fue atacado por los Guerreros Oni, varias personas murieron, sin embargo, él le salva la vida a un hombre que tenía un dedo de plata, Chris cree que este sujeto es el único que puede ayudarlos a resolver el misterio en la actualidad. Programa una reunión con Silverfinger (Dedo de Plata) pero en un cambio de planes son atacados. Finalmente el hombre decide conversar con él y aprovecha para agradecerle por salvarle la vida cuando eran jóvenes. El hombre le habla sobre la misión de los Guerreros Oni, sobre el Kitsune y el Nogitsune y le advierte que tiene que estar preparado para matar a alguien, inclusive a su hija, de ser necesario. Aparece nuevametne en Letharia Vulpina cuando este regresa a su casa y encuentra la puerta entreabierta y uno de sus emisores de ultrasonido encima de su escritorio. Derek aparece y amenaza a Chris con sus garras, mientras Chris lo apunta con un arma. Derek lo acusa de dejar un emisor en su apartamento y deciden bajar sus armas y dialogar. Más tarde el se da cuenta de que uno de sus gabinetes fue forzado, cuando lo abre encuentra un maletín, después de abrirlo encuentran miles de dólares, el dinero que suponía iba a negociar con los Yakuza días atrás, el agente McCall llega al sitio para detenerlos por negociar con los Yakuza, tiene además el dedo de plata del jefe Yakuza e informa que el hombre está muerto. En la estación de policía, Chris y Derek se encuentran esposados afuera de la oficina del alguacil Stilinski, tratando de resolver porque trataron de incriminarlos en un crimen. Mas tarde en la estacion de policia, estos empiezan a correr y uno de ellos suelta a Derek y Chris. Derek escucha un sonido saliendo de las cajas, le pide a Chris que se agache y lo cubre con su cuerpo, la bomba explota destrozando el lugar. Derek se levanta malherido con múltiples vidrios clavados en su espalda, Chris lo ayuda a levantarse y le agradece por salvarle la vida. Aparece nuevamente en Echo House, el esta contactando a alguna personas para liberar a Stiles ''del nogitsune. En la estación de policía, El habla con el Dr. Deaton por teléfono, dando a entender que fue él quien lo ayudó a infiltrarse a la casa de los Yakuza para obtener la planta venenosa. En la Clínica Veterinaria, el Deaton le explica a Chris que tienen dos problemas, mientras Allison y Scott escuchan la conversación: En primer lugar, el liquen no es una cura y desaparece en unos días, Chris añade que mientras el veneno este trabajando, los Oni no irán tras Stiles En la estación de policía, El y Derek Hale están en celdas adjuntas, Chris le pide a Derek escuchar a los policías para saber que van a hacer con las pertenencias de “Silverfinger”. Derek se entera que el alguacil Stilinski estará ausente por un día y los agentes federales están tomando todas las pruebas que han reunido para transportarlas a una prisión federal. Luego se discuten sobre la situación de Stiles, quien está matando gente bajo la influencia del Nogitsune, Chris lo compara el Kanima pero Derek dice que tuvieron suerte con Jackson. Chris cuenta la historia de los Berserkers de la antigua Europa, que vestidos con pieles de oso iban a la batalla, pero en realidad se convirtieron en los animales que estaban tratando de canalizar y perdieron toda la humanidad en el proceso y cuenta la historia sobre una familia que se acercó a los Argent porque su hijo estaba se involucró con un grupo de niños que jugaban con rituales y la canalización de los animales a través de su piel, el niño se perdió completamente. Se necesitaron tres hombres y todas las balas que tenían, y Chris finalmente lo mató, dice que él no sentía ningún remordimiento porque el niño “ya se había ido”. Dice que sentiría remordimientos por matar a Stiles, pero no al Nogitsune. Mas tarde Chris es llevado a una sala de interrogatorios para reunirse con su abogado, se sorprende al encontrar a la mujer anciana que hablaba español en el episodio “More Bad than Good”. Ella lo llama "Christophe". En el interior, Chris sigue reunido con la misteriosa mujer, discuten sobre el código, ella dice que es más que un código de conducta, es un código de honor y las familias no pueden abandonarlo tan fácil. Discuten sobre la muerte de Victoria Argent. Ella dice que la familia Argent es muy complicada. Él exige saber el motivo de la visita y le pregunta si la visita esta de alguna manera relacionada con Allison, la mujer se levanta y se va sin dar explicaciones. En The Fox and the Wolf Chris y Derek quedan libres de prisión, Parrish retiene una de sus armas, pero Chris le dice que la utiliza para cazar, el alguacil Stilinski llega para hacerse cargo de la situación. En su oficina, el alguacil informa que no le fue bien en Los Angeles, pero Melissa McCall le dio los resultados de la resonancia magnética de Claudia Stilinski y son exactamente iguales a los de Stiles, lo cual es imposible, el truco psicológico no solo afectaría el cuerpo de Stiles, sino también su mente. En vista de los múltiples heridos y muertos, el Sr. Stilinski le pide a Derek y Chris que lo ayuden a atrapar a su hijo por la experiencia que tienen, mientras le entrega el arma de descarga eléctrica a Chris. En la casa Argent, Allison le muestra a su padre, Derek y al alguacil los objetos no letales que pudo reunir. Luego de que se exponga el plan, Chris dice que el problema es que intentan ser mas listos que un zorro. Deciden dividirse, llendo Chris y Derek a Eichen House y Allison con el alguacil al hospital. Chris toma un arma preparado para lo peor. En la habitación de Stiles, su padre, Allison, Chris y Derek encuentran un tablero de ajedrez con varias fichas marcadas con los nombres de los personajes, la misma estrategia que utilizó Stiles para explicarle a su padre sobre los personajes sobrenaturales que los rodean. El nombre de Derek está sobre el rey, quien a pesar de estar protegido por otras fichas, está a un movimiento del jaque mate. Y todos concluyen que Stiles esta en el apartamento de derek. En De-Void todos se encuentran en el apartamento de Derek, Chris, Allison y Derek entran en el lugar. Stiles reduce a Allison y Derek en segundos, finalmente Chris le apunta con su arma, pero el alguacil le pide se detenga y decide apuntarlo con su arma también, los hombres empiezan a discutir cada vez más fuerte mientras Stiles los alienta a pelear, Allison se molesta por el conflicto. Más tarde el y Allison llegan a su apartamento y Allison el pregunta si realmente pensaba dispararle a Stiles, el admite que no lo sabia. Ella admite que le habia retirado el percutor del arma para que no funcionara, a lo que Chris dice que por eso las mujeres son las lideres de su familia. Más tarde el habla por el teléfono celular con su hija, quien le explica que Isaac se fue a la escuela pero no ha logrado alcanzarlo. Chris le dice que va a acompañarla, cuando abre la puerta para salir del apartamento se encuentra con Derek, quien le dice que tiene que mostrarle algo. Sobre una mesa deja caer las garras de Talia Hale, explicándole es lo único que quedo de su madre después que Kate Argent incendiara la casa donde estaba, Chris trata de sacar su arma pero es atacado primero por Derek. El luego está amarrado a una silla, Derek le rocía líquido combustible y le advierte que así como su familia quemó a la de él, él se va a encargar de quemar a la suya también, incluyendo todo el edificio. Derek enciende un mechero pero Chris sopla y lo apaga. Chris le recuerda que fue Kate quien lo hizo y él no tuvo nada que ver, inclusive le recuerda que ya no es su enemigo, pero Derek afirma que él y Allison de hecho si son sus enemigos. Derek planea esperar que llegue Allison al apartamento. Derek sigue discutiendo con Chris y le recrimina haber matado varios de su especie. Chris le cuenta a Derek que los cazadores entrenan a sus niños atándolos a una silla para que puedan liberarse solos. Chris se lanza hacía atrás, cayendo y rompiendo la silla, Derek se transforma en Hombre Lobo. Chris toma una de sus armas y la coloca en el cuello del licántropo, explicándole que no quiere matarlo. Finalmente Chris ve como Derek se desmorona. En Insatiable Derek y Chris se encuentran nuevamente, Derek le pregunta porque no lo mato cuando tuvo la oportunidad, a lo que Chris le responde que ya no son enemigos. Cuando Derek sugiere ir a buscar a Stiles, Chris le aclara que el vendra a buscarlos. Más adelante, se lo ve junto a Allison en el sotano de su casa, este la ve luchando con una de las armas, intentandod atornillar algo. Este finalmente se lo quita, y le dice que es tiempo de algo. De una caja fuerte, saca una placa de plata, Allison se ve emocionada y este dice que es tiempo de que ella se gradue. Este le enseña como se debe fundir la plata para que pueda hacer sus armas, este le enseña que el creo seis balas de joven. Mostro una, con el simbolo de la flor de lis en el.Esta decide hacer puntas de flechas, y luego expresa su amor y su orgullo a su padre. Chris ayuda a Derek a cargar a Ethan y Aiden al apartamento de Derek luego de ver que estos estan gravemente heridos. Chris pregunta si fue Araya, pero Derek niega diciendo que no es posible. Cuando Chris mira la bala, dice que no puede ser posible. Este recibe minutos despues, una llamada de Allison, diciendo que habian encotnrado a Lydia y que iba para alli. Este le prohibe ir, pero esta es terca, diciendo que ira y que no hay tiempo.thumb Chris llega a tiempo para ver a su hija en los brazos de Scott muerta, este tiene una mascara de dolor mientras se apoya contra la pared, conmocionado. En The Divine Move , aparece en el comienzo del episodio explicandole a Scott que era lo que tenia que decirle a la policia. Más tarde, es visto llegando a su apartamento junto a Isaac , este le dice que no necesita compañia, diciendo que sabe manejar sus emociones. Isaac se voltea diciendo que el no sabe, Chris lo abraza al verlo destrozado. Más tarde, Chris entra a la habitación de Allison y ve a Isaac sentado en la cama jugando con unas dagas japonesas. Este le dice que tiene que tener cuidado, y le cuenta como Allison en un comienzo solia vendarse las puntas de los dedos debido a que se las dejaba abiertas, pero que nunca se habia rendido. Isaac recuerda las ultimas palabras de Allison, y le dice que ella queria que el supiera algo. Que le queria, el estaba seguro de ello. Chris sthumb|lefte reconforta al saber que alcanzó a despedirse de su hija mientras ella hacia unas flechas de plata, Isaac pregunta por las flechas y Chris le informa que están en el sótano. En el sotano, Isaac le dice que eso es lo que Allison queria decirle. Que habia hecho las balas de plata, y que eso era lo que habia averiguado. Cuando este le dijo que podian vencerlos, Chris tomando una flecha de plata dice: No, podemos matarlos. Chris y Isaac aparecen en plena batalla, Chris le dispara a un Oni y este estalla, Derek lo mira yle pregunta que era eso. A lo que el dice: Plata. El Nogitsune se ve sorprendido y huye de alli. Chris le dispara a otro guerrero, pero este rompe la flecha, este les informa que es la ultima y que deben ir a por ella. Aiden logra enterrarsela al Oni, pero es atravesado por una espada. El se encuentra junto con el resto en los últimos minutos de Aiden, se ve triste ante ese hecho. En el final de temporada, es visto llendose con Isaac y cerrando la puerta del apartamento. Temporada 4 Él regresa en The Benefactor salvando a Scott del ataque de Liam, cuando Scott le pregunta que debe hacer, este le dice que es su Beta, que él debe hablarle pero con sus propias palabras. Y que logro retener a Liam en un claro a unos pocos metros, luego le dice que recibió su mensaje y ese es el porque esta allí. Cuando Scott esta con Liam, el lo ve desde lejos. Vuelve a aparecer en I.E.D. al principio lo vemos en un recuerdo de Scott donde están frente al cuerpo de Demarco Montana y le dice que huele, Scott revela que era un Beta y de una manada. Chris afirma que vendrán en su búsqueda. Más tarde trabaja con Derek intentando descubrir cual es el siguiente paso de Kate, Chris le revela que el la llevara a un sitio para ayudarla, Derek finalmente le confiesa que está perdiendo sus poderes. En el final del episodio, Araya lo arrincona y este termina diciendo el primer código de los Argent "cazamos a los que nos cazan" Aparece en la veterinaria en Orphaned donde le saca a Scott la daga que le habían clavado los Berseker. Él va junto con este a la fábrica abandonada con su arma y le apunta a Kate, Scott se da cuenta de lo que está por suceder e intenta detenerlo pero cuando los Berserker atacan el dispara. Lucha contra ellos pero estos lo reducen y cuando están por matarlo Kate lo detiene. Este llama a Scott con su visión borrosa y cuando este llega él le consuela diciéndole que tiene tiempo para encontrar a Liam. En Time of Death ayuda a los chicos en su búsqueda de atrapar al Benefactor. El y Stiles utilizan una computadora para contactarse y él se hace pasar por un asesino. Ambos tienen una escena divertida y finalmente el Benefactor responde que necesita una comprobación visual. Más tarde ambos se separan y Chris va a descubrir que está sucediendo debido a que todo el edificio se había quedado sin electricidad, luego es visto ser lanzado a través de la puerta de la sala de la morgue y se revela que Kate está allí. Ambos se enfrentan y él le apunta, ella dice que siempre olvida que lleva otra y este le dice que les dejen hacerse cargo. Finalmente ella se va. Volvemos a verlo en Monstrous, donde el entra en una almacén abandonada en busca de un acónito muy extraño de color amarillo. Cuando el regresa a la fábrica Argent, el comienza a guardarlo cuando escucha un sonido, con su arma va en búsqueda del responsable y descubre a Scott con la manada de Satomi y Kira. Chris se prepara para el posible ataque, colocando sensores de movimiento por el almacén, y luego habla con Satomi sobre su pasado en común. Este le dice como la conoció antes de ser budista y dice que su mantra no hace que un hombre lobo sea menos salvaje. En A promise to the Dead es atacado por Peter, quien le clava un hierro y lo deja clavado en la pared para que no pueda escapar. Parrish le encuentra y le hace luchar contra ello, por Allison. Él se ve derrotado al recordar a su hija y su esposa, quienes fallecieron y finalmente ayuda a Parrish para poder liberarse. En el final de temporada, Chris ayuda a Araya en búsqueda de Kate. Él es quien le dispara con una bala del acónito especial, y va detrás de ella luego para acabar su trabajo. Ambos tienen una discusión sobre Allison y esta logra escapar cuando él tiene un fuerte dolor. En el final del episodio, Chris le dice a Scott a que ira con Las Calaveras para poder atrapar a Kate y ayudarla. Temporada 5 Chris, aparece por primera vez en The Last Chimera, salvando a Scott, Malia y Stiles de los Dread Doctors, con un arma, comenzando a dispararles y retrocediendo, hasta poder escapar. En Damnatio Memoriae, Chris, encuentra una flor de Acónito Amarillo, para luego llevárselo a Gerard, quien se sorprende al ver el acónito, después, Chris se lo tira y Gerard se lo come, mejorándose de su enfermedad de la mordida, después le pregunta si sabe que es lo que están haciendo los Dread Doctors y que es la cosa, Gerard, les responde no lo que es, lo que era y que tiene una historia con la familia Argent, Chris, le dice Le Bete, La Bestia de Gevaudan. En The Sword and the Spirit, vemos a Chris y Gerard, en los túneles de los Dread Doctors, buscando y hablando sobre la Bestia, donde Gerard le dice que es una sombra pretendiendo ser real, a lo que Chris le pregunta como se le detiene, Gerard le responde que esta en la flecha de una joven, la Doncella de Gevaudan, Chris, cambia de arma, luego, Chris y Gerard se separan, Chris encontrándose con 23 cuerpos, presuntamente asesinados por la Bestia. Mas tarde, vemos como Chris, se encuentra con Scott y Liam, Scott, le pregunta que no lo hizo, haciendo referencia que curo a Gerard, a lo que Chris le responde de que era necesario, luego vemos a Chris, Gerard, Scott y Liam, viendo el fresco en la pared, donde Chris rompe la parte de abajo, para ver los cuerpos, quienes resultan ser todos ellos. Despues, vemos como Chris y Gerard, están con Parrish, intentando hacerle recordar a Parrish lo que es, un Hellhound, por lo que Chris lo agarra, mientras que Gerard intenta quemarlo, pero el color de los ojos de Parrish cambian de color y ruge, preguntando si es un Hellhound, Gerard le responde que si. Notas *Su nombre real el Christopher, así lo llama Gerard en una oportunidad, sin embargo, siempre lo llaman Chris. * Fue uno de los primeros personajes en tener un verdadero contacto con un Nogitsune y un Guerrero Oni. * El regresa en esta temporada con la barba crecida, el actor dijo que era la forma de Chris de mostrar su dolor ante la muerte de Allison. Galería Silverfinger - Isaac, Chris, Allison.jpg Silverfinger - Chris Argent.jpg|Chris a los 18 años The Girl Who Knew Too Much - Chris Argent.png Illuminated - Chris Argent.jpg Allison and Chris Argent.jpg Chris 2.png|Chris amenaza a Scott Victoria dying.jpg|Chris ve morir a su esposa The Divine Move - Chris.jpg Insatiable - Chris.jpg De-Void - Derek, Chris 2.jpg Teen-Wolf-Season-3-Episode-22-De-Void-Chris-Argent.jpg The Divine Move - Isaac, Chris 4.jpg The Divine Move - Isaac, Chris 3.jpg The Divine Move - Isaac, Chris 2.jpg The Divine Move - Isaac, Chris 1.jpg 4x04-01744 - Chris.jpg n-JR-BOURNE-TEEN-WOLF-large570.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_5_IED_Derek_and_Chris_in_the_vault.png tw405-3.jpg 65981_308667325982658_439641754855048210_n.jpg vlcsnap-2014-07-29-21h19m34s8.png vlcsnap-2014-07-29-21h19m12s99.png vlcsnap-2014-07-29-21h18m46s101.png vlcsnap-2014-07-29-21h18m05s202.png Chris-Argent.jpg Frases *''El Hockey sobre cesped, se llama Hockey sobre cesped. a Scott McCall *''¿Comes carne?'' a Scott McCall *''Bueno, ¿Qué tal porque nadie te ha dicho que no traigan garras para luchar contra una pistola?'' *''¿Nadie te ha dicho que no traigas garras a un tiroteo?'' *''Bueno, por lo visto estoy llevando un sable de luz'' *''Supongo que no tienes ni idea porque Stiles nos enmarco por asesinato.'' a Derek Hale *''Protegemos a lo que no pueden protegerse a si mismos''. a Allison Argent *''Tenemos un codigo'' *''Las luciernagas en california no son bioluminosas. Ellas no brillan.'' *''Cazamos a los que nos cazan'' Categoría:Familia Argent Categoría:Cazadores Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Personajes